


[NSFW] Brat Taming

by Meonji



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking, degrading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meonji/pseuds/Meonji
Summary: Jason acts like brat as usual, but this time he needs time for brat-taming, or should I say 'Bat-taming'?
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 193





	[NSFW] Brat Taming

Hey, It's the first time posting in Ao3. Here's some recent NSFW brujay artwork series. have fun!


End file.
